Poems of A Cripple
by Butterfly Hippie
Summary: A new student comes to Hogwarts. She has cerebral palsy and walks with crutches. She and Harry fall in love with each other. But what does Ginny think of all this? Summary may change later on, depending on how the story goes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first poem came on the day Kayla came to Hogwarts.

Later Harry would wonder why he hadn't figured it out before. Maybe he had thought it was all a coincidence. But either way, it was the first day of term when everything started.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry and Ron greeted Hermione as they sat down at the breakfast table.

"Hi, guys." Hermione said without looking up from her breakfast. Harry noticed the open book next to her and grinned.

"You know Madam Pince will kill you if you get scrambled eggs on her book, right?" he asked casually. Hermione shook her head and swallowed.

"This isn't a library book." she explained. "It's mine. My parents bought it for me as a back-to-school gift. Here, look." Hermione kept her finger in the book to mark her place and showed them the cover.

"Disabilities of the Muggle World." Harry read slowly. On the cover was a picture of a young girl in a wheelchair. Ron bit a piece off his bacon and pointed at the picture.

"What's that?" he said through a mouthful of food. Hermione scowled at him.

"Oh, come _on_, Ron. I know you're thick, but not _that_ thick. You know what a girl is. It's not like you've never seen one before." This statement caused Ron to blush hotly, his face now resembling a tomato.

"I didn't mean the _girl_!" he said crossly. "I meant that...that..._contraption_ she's sitting in!"

"It's a _wheelchair_, Ron!"

"Why's she sitting in it? Why can't she sit in a regular chair?" Hermione rolled her eyes. While they were arguing, Harry turned his attention back to his scrambled eggs and bacon. Then, he noticed a colored piece of paper stuck under his place. He pulled it out and read what was typed on it.

"Outsiders." he began, reading the title.

"You and I have something in common,

We are both outsiders

We are both stared at and shunned

Some pity us

Some are just plain cruel

Others have a mean heart hidden under a veil of kindness

Being nice only because you're different

We are outsiders for different reasons

But we know the same feelings

The anger, the frustration, the shame

Will you be an outsider with me?"

_Wow_, Harry thought, _this is really good. But who wrote it? And why's it under my plate?_ He glanced around. Nobody else had a piece of paper stuck under their plates.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione." he said, nudging his friends. He wanted to show them the poem. But just then, they were interrupted by a loud ringing. It was Dumbledore, tapping his glass with his fork.

"Attention, please!" he called. Gradually the noise died down, and soon everybody was looking at Dumbledore.

"I have a grand announcement to make!" Dumbledore said, smiling. "I would like to introduce a new fourth-year. She has just transferred here from another school of magic. I hope you will all make her feel welcome. May I present to you Miss Kayla Thompson?" For the first time, Harry realized there was someone standing next to Dumbledore.

The girl was slim and pretty. Her black robes flowed gracefully around her, almost, but not quite hiding her slightly bent knees. Her Velcro sneakers peeked out from the robes. Her brown hair had golden streaks in it that caught the light. Her blue eyes were darting around the Great Hall, obviously looking for reactions to the two purple forearm crutches she leaned on. And she got the reactions she was looking for, both good and bad.

Malfoy was doing a drooling imitation of a "crippled idiot" as he called it. Pansy Parkinson was looking shocked. Neville looked sympathetic, and Cho Chang was looking surprised. Kayla made a mental note to stay away from the Slytherins.

"Kayla will be in Gryffindor." Dumbledore continued. "I trust that her fellow housemates will be able to assist her with anything she may need help with. Now go back to your breakfasts. There is only a few minutes left before classes begin for the day."

"Merlin's beard!" Ron whispered. "She's crippled!"

"_Ron_!" Hermione hissed reproachfully. Just then, the sound of tapping crutches was heard as Kayla sat down in the empty seat next to Hermione.

"Hi." she said softly. "Can you prop my crutches up next to me?" Hermione helped Kayla prop the crutches precariously against the table. Harry saw that Kayla's fingers were bent, as if she was in the beginnings of making a fist.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself. "And this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." Unlike most people in the wizarding world, Kayla did not act surprised, excited, or amazed to be sitting two seats away from The Boy Who Lived. She merely smiled and said quietly "Pleased to meet you." And the group continued eating their breakfast, unaware that this tiny girl would change their lives.

A/N: Another story! I've decided to share my love of creating disabled OC's with Harry Potter fans! Speaking of, if any of you watch Danny Phantom, I've just heard that it is being CANCELED! NOOOOOOOOO! If there is anyone else who wants to fight for Danny Phantom, go to and sign any one of the numerous Save Danny Phantom petitions. Thanks! And, as always, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The second poem came the next day.

This time, Ron and Hermione read the poem over Harry's shoulder. With the forkful of eggs that was halfway to his mouth forgotten, Harry read the poem quietly out loud.

Hogwarts

I almost didn't come to Hogwarts

They thought it wouldn't be "suitable"

For my "abilities"

That's a nice way of saying that I'm a freak

But Dumbledore said that we could make it happen

He believed in me

So now that everything's set up

Here I am

And I'm glad

Because now I can be with you

The Boy-Who-Lived

And not feel

Like I'm the only one

Being stared at

Thanks!

"You've got a secret admirer, mate!" Ron said in disbelief as he peered over Harry's shoulder at the single rose that had been laid on top of the poem.

"So...she likes me because everybody's staring at me and not at her? But why would she be stared at? And why did she call herself a freak?" Harry mused.

"I can think of a few girls here who are freaks." Ron muttered darkly, looking murderously over at Pansy Parkinson over at the Slytherin table. A loud _tut_ from Hermione captured the boys' attention.

"What was _that _for?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you see? Your secret admirer is so _obvious_! You two are so _thick_!" Hermione burst out in exasperation.

"So, are you going to tell us who it is?" Ron asked eagerly. Hermione shook her head. A grin spread across her face.

"Nope. I'm going to see how long it takes you two trolls to figure it out." And then she picked up her books and retreated to the library in true Hermione fashion.

And a few seats away, a certain girl looked up and smiled.

A/N: I know, it was really short, but the plot will get going soon. I promise. I've been holding off on posting this chapter because I've gotten ONE review. Geez, you'd think with Harry Potter being so popular, more people would review the fics! Review, even if its only one word!


End file.
